


Ari's Dream

by Femme55



Series: Ari & Dante [3]
Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femme55/pseuds/Femme55
Summary: Ari has a good dream and wakes to find Dante watching him.





	

Dante was just finishing the shading on Ari’s cheek in his latest drawing when Ari let out a low moan and shifted slightly on the bed next to him. Dante’s pencil stopped moving as he looked at his sleeping boyfriend. Ari had a strange look on his face, like he was in pain or scared. Dante stared at him, thinking for the millionth time in their relationship that he wished he knew what was running through that mind. Ari’s bad dreams still surfaced from time to time, but they were nothing compared to the ones he had when he was younger. Mostly they occurred when Ari was stressed out or sick, or if something bad happened. He had nightmares every night for two weeks the year before after an earthquake hit near L.A., and Dante remembered being woken up several times with a trembling Ari clinging to him for dear life. He didn’t miss the nightmares when they went away, nor did he ever ask Ari what they were about. 

When the bad dreams came Dante gathered Ari in his arms, settled him against his chest and just held him tightly, pressing kisses against his clammy forehead until he calmed down. Ari rarely woke up during this, and Dante was grateful for that - Ari hated feeling vulnerable. Dante set aside his sketch pad and was about to pull Ari against him when Ari shifted onto his back and let out a louder moan and began talking quietly. The first few words were unintelligible, then Dante heard his name. 

“Dante. Harder. Harder.” Ari moaned a few more times and Dante stared at him. This one definitely didn’t sound like a nightmare.  
Ari bit his lip and started moving his hips slightly, his hand moving from his chest to slowly disappear under the covers. Dante, curious how far Ari was going to get, carefully pulled back the blanket and watched with complete amusement as Ari’s hand ran down his belly and snaked under the band of his boxers. Ari let out a groan as he began touching himself and Dante felt himself getting hard at the sound. He slid down and lay next to Ari, watching as Ari’s hand moved slowly under the fabric of his boxers. On only one occasion did Ari agree to allow Dante to watch as he touched himself, and Dante had thought it was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. It had taken a lot of pleading, and several glasses of wine, before Ari had finally relented. He was not comfortable doing it though, and after a few minutes he stopped and distracted Dante with a blowjob to take the attention off his own body. Now the only time he touched himself in front of Dante was while they were having sex and he did it very briefly to finish. 

Dante felt a little weird and a bit guilty about watching this private moment, but he could also feel himself getting more excited as Ari’s hand started moving a bit faster. He didn’t know what he would say if Ari woke up and caught him, but it was so hot watching Ari unabashedly touch himself that he didn’t want to miss it. Dante was getting ready to slide his hand down into his own boxers when Ari’s hand suddenly stilled. He looked up and Ari’s eyes fluttered open, a look of confusion and frustration on his face as he stared at the ceiling. Ari slowly pulled his hand out of his boxers and sat up, balancing himself on his elbows as he looked around the room for a second, then glanced over at Dante. Ari looked him up and down, a look of slight bewilderment flashing across his face as he focused on the bulge in Dante’s shorts. Ari looked back up and met Dante’s eyes, holding his gaze intensely for an uncomfortable amount of time, and Dante suddenly worried that Ari was going to be mad. 

Dante was about to say something when Ari grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and pulled him on top of him. Dante let out a cry of surprise as Ari pulled him down into a bruising kiss, the cry turning to a low moan as Ari’s tongue shot out to meet his. One of Ari’s hands tangled into Dante’s hair and the other grabbed his ass, pulling him tighter against him. Ari thrust his hips into Dante’s and Dante shifted slightly, moving closer so their cocks slid roughly together. Ari broke the kiss and pressed his head back into the pillow, a grunt escaping his open mouth as Dante thrust again. 

“Harder.” Dante watched Ari as he thrust harshly against him, the look on his face making him even harder. Dante leaned down and quickly kissed Ari then pressed his forehead against his, panting against his slightly parted lips, when he felt Ari’s hands begin tugging at the bottom of his shirt. Dante shifted slightly, moving so he was kneeling between Ari’s legs and sat up to pull off his shirt. He pulled Ari up and pulled his shirt off as well, running his hands quickly down his chest and stomach to snap at the waist of his boxers. Ari kissed Dante again, then pushed hard against his chest, making Dante fall onto his back against the mattress. 

Ari reached for Dante’s boxers and pulled them down and off, then took off his own before reaching over to pull a bottle and a small foil pack out of Dante’s nightstand drawer. He straddled Dante and leaned over to kiss him, pulling back with a wicked grin as Dante tried to deepen it. Dante grabbed Ari’s hips firmly as he settled himself on top of Dante, then quickly opened the package and reached behind him to slide the condom onto Dante. Dante grabbed the bottle out of Ari’s hand and poured a generous amount of the liquid into his palm before running his hand up and down his erect cock, then poured out more into his hand as Ari leaned forward to kiss him again. Ari kissed him harder when he felt one, then two of Dante’s slick fingers slide into him, and Dante slowly moved them in and out for a few seconds until he could feel Ari relax a bit more. Ari sucked on Dante’s lip and bit gently, releasing it with a smile when Dante let out a moan. He leaned back, balancing himself against Dante’s chest as he raised his hips over Dante’s cock. 

Dante’s hands gripped Ari’s hips as he slid slowly down onto Dante, a slight look of discomfort passing over Ari’s face as he took Dante inside him. He raised his hips and Dante nearly slid all the way out before he took him deeper. Ari sat still for a second, his head forward as his body adjusted to Dante. Dante watched as the discomfort faded from Ari’s face and he started moving a bit faster, his knees gripping Dante’s hips tightly, his cock rubbing against Dante’s stomach. Dante grabbed Ari’s hips and helped him move, groaning when he felt himself almost slip out before Ari took him fully back inside once again. Ari sat up a bit more but kept that rhythm, moaning when Dante’s hips started matching his thrusts and Dante’s cock slid into him with even more force. Dante felt his orgasm build rapidly and he wrapped his hand around Ari’s cock, loving the feeling of Ari’s pre-cum dripping against his belly. Dante moved his thumb over the tip and spread the pearly liquid over Ari’s cock, causing Ari to shiver and tighten around him. Dante started stroking Ari fast, knowing he was close, wanting them to come together. 

“Fuck Ari, I’m going to come.” 

Dante picked up the pace, slamming his hips into Ari as he reached the tipping point. Dante came, a breathy groan escaping his open lips as he felt Ari’s cock shudder in his hand. Ari let out a long, low moan as he came, muttering soft words, and Dante smiled as a stream of hot cum spilled out over his hand and belly. After a few seconds Ari grabbed his own cock and stroked a few more times, drawing out his orgasm as Dante grabbed his hips and held him tightly against him. When Ari finally stopped moving it was like he melted; his head slumped and he leaned far forward, his hands on the bed on either side of Dante’s heaving chest. Ari bit Dante’s chest gently and Dante shivered, another small wave of pleasure running through him. He felt himself growing soft inside Ari, then eventually slip out as Ari shifted. Ari hissed and leaned forward to press a shaky kiss against Dante’s lips before falling onto the bed beside him. Dante lay still for a few seconds, regaining his composure before reaching for his discarded shirt to wipe off his stomach and removing the condom. He turned to look at Ari and smiled at the look of complete satisfaction on his beautiful face as he lay silent and still, eyes closed as a small smirk played on his lips. Ari’s face was slick with sweat and his breathing was ragged as he reached out and took Dante’s hand in his. They lay in silence for a few minutes, each catching their breath and holding hands tightly as their heartbeats returned to normal. 

“Good dream?” Dante asked, his voice hoarse and breathy, his breathing still slightly elevated. Ari laughed and turned to Dante, raising up to kiss him before collapsing against his chest. “Yes. So was waking up to catch you watching me touch myself. That was hot.” 

Dante was shocked and he grinned as he reached up to brush a stray strand of hair out of Ari’s eyes. Ari’s eyes shone as he smiled down at him and Dante pressed a quick kiss to his lips before pulling Ari closer to his side. “I thought you were going to get pissed and make me sleep on the couch. But it was so hot to watch you touch yourself I just couldn’t help it.” 

Dante pressed a wet kiss to Ari’s throat, smiling when he tilted his head to give Dante better access. He sucked lightly at the side of Ari’s neck and then nibbled, soothing the bite with his tongue before pulling Ari’s lips down to his. They kissed slowly, their tongues tangling together as Dante laced his fingers though Ari’s hair. Ari ran his hand down Dante’s body, stopping to rubbing slow circles low on his belly, right above his cock. Dante groaned and Ari broke the kiss with a smile, smirking when he looked down and saw Dante getting hard again. 

“Come on. Let’s go take care of that in the shower. I’ll let you wash my back.” Ari pulled himself out of Dante’s arms and stood up, holding out a hand to help Dante to his feet as well. Dante reached out and pinched Ari on the ass as he followed him to the bathroom, smirking when Ari jumped and let out a little squeak. 

“I would rather wash your front.”


End file.
